


One Night Together

by Zhana



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bathing/Washing, Chariot's having none of it, Croix's Moody, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhana/pseuds/Zhana
Summary: The Noir Missile has been destroyed, and magic has been reseeded throughout the world. Croix's life's work has been fulfilled; in spite of her efforts rather than thanks to them. What's left after making every wrong choice in life? If nothing else, a friend who wants her to stay in her life.





	One Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in at least a couple years. Haven't been able to find the drive to do much of anything, but something about LWA is inspiring. Honestly just glad to have "Completed" something after so long. Enjoy.

"Is that... a smiley face?"

 

Croix looked up into the sky as her ultimate failure burst into a blinding green light, briefly taking the shape of a simple smiling face blanketing the sky before shooting out in every direction; streaking stars of pure magic encircling the entire globe. And as the initial flash wore off, she could see at its epicenter the symbol of the Grand Triskelion hanging high in the air, glittering radiantly. She knew in her heart that this was what she'd sought for over a decade; the true World Reconstruction Magic.

 

"A heart that believes in magic..." She murmured numbly, a smile quickly dawning on her awe-struck face, "I never expected that to be the origin of magic. Magic was a far greater existence than I gave it credit for."

 

"Yes, it's well beyond the two of us." The red-headed witch standing beside her agreed as they watched the shower of magical lights scatter across the horizon. "And it will only continue to grow."

 

The two stood in silence, watching the display from the high perch of a balcony carved into the arboreal tower where the Grand Triskelion had until a few short hours ago been sealed. The serenity of witnessing pure magic raining over the planet was finally broken when Croix stepped forward, clutching at the wooden railing for support as she crouched down, letting out a loud, heaving sniffle while resting her forehead against the wood.

 

"Croix?" Chariot called to her friend worriedly, pulling her attention away from the radiance in the sky. The red-head leaned over, concern in her voice as she placed a hand on the sniffling woman's back, "what's wrong?"

 

The answer came after a few more heaving sniffles, "where'd it all go wrong?" The lilac-headed sorceress questioned, tears streaming down her cheeks, drop-by-drop falling onto the floor. "Why couldn't I-" A frown formed on Chariot's face; wondering if the meaning of the Seventh Word had so quickly been lost on her estranged schoolmate. Her disapproval turned to surprise however, when Croix's voice caught in her throat before she hurriedly corrected herself, "why couldn't _we_ pull it off?"

 

Lifting her head, Croix turned to stare up at Chariot; reddened, teary eyes looking into her scarlet orbs, bearing an unspoken plea. A desperate, broken cry for forgiveness. The only answer given was her friend kneeling down, shifting to wrap both her arms around her sobbing form, pulling her into a warm, comforting embrace. Years of bottled up frustration, hate, regret and sorrow were unbound, and Croix wept in her arms, letting go of it all.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, after her tears had finally dried up, Chariot had escorted Croix back to Luna Nova, leading her up to the Headmistress' office. The rebellious instructor now stood under the gazes of Professor Holbrooke; calm, composed, understanding and reasonable, and Professor Finneran; angry, barely restrained, judgemental and ready to have her taken away in chains.

 

"Professors Holbrooke and Finneran," the all-too-guilty sorceress figured it best to speak first and at least attempt to explain herself, "I would first like to apologize."

 

"For what?!" Finneran snapped at her before she could continue, "your reallocation of school funds under false pretenses? Your total screw-up with that monstrous experiment created using said funds? Endangering students? Assaulting your fellow faculty?!" The aged, traditionalist teacher listed off a myriad of offenses in short order, stepping towards Croix with each one, until she was squawking right in the younger woman's face.

 

Croix flinched back, nervously averting her gaze, actually rather surprised by the veteran educator's passion. "Erm... all of the above?"

 

Finneran strode back over to stand beside Holbrooke's desk with a huff, the diminutive headmistress beginning her own address, "now Professor Croix, though it should come as no surprise that I cannot allow that arrangement to continue..." Being fired would come as no surprise, though it was the least of what she expected.

 

"While I am every bit as disappointed by your actions as Professor Finneran, I have been made aware that, after losing control of your misguided creation, you were instrumental in helping with its destruction?"

 

Croix spared a glance back at Chariot, who greeted her with a reaffirming smile. "I wouldn't say instrumental, but I felt it only right that I lend what help I could to clean up my me-" She replied, though her answer was cut-off by Holbrooke raising a hand to have her stop.

 

"Then I trust that you would have no issue in continuing to lend aid where it is needed?" The elderly witch posed the prospect with her usual calm tone, like a mother suggesting their child go get a summer job.

 

"Where it is needed?" Croix repeated the suggestion back curiously, her tone making it clear she wasn't quite following.

 

Holbrooke nodded, a smile now forming on her previously serious features, "we have, of course, already contacted the proper authorities regarding your punishment. However, in light of... recent events..." The tiny witch turned, gesturing out her office's rounded windows, the twilight sky outside still glowing a mystical green, "they expressed interest in putting your talents to use researching this phenomenon, rather than just putting you away." The sorceress was noticeably taken aback as the headmistress turned back to face her, giving the now ex-teacher a kindly smile, "a good chance at redemption, don't you think?"

 

This was a surprise, Croix having expected very little in the way of options besides a prison cell for her combination of fraud, assault, and very nearly detonating a hate-bomb somewhere in the world. "Professor Holbrooke I-"

 

She was again cut off by the elder witch's raised hand. It was actually starting to get a bit irritating, though she was in no place to complain. "They'll be here to retrieve you in the morning. I trust that you have no complaints and will go with them peacefully?"

 

"I... yes ma'am, it would be my pleasure." Croix managed to regain some measure of composure, shifting to bow gratefully to the academy's headmistress, "I suppose I'll retire to my lab, gather what I can and be ready to leave with them in the morning."

 

That particular comment was met with a rather amused scoff from the still-seething Finneran.

 

Though she could hardly blame her, Croix still frowned as she turned her attention to the grouchy old crone, letting out a sigh at the perceived distrust. "I promise that I'm not going to run away or prepare some trap for them. It only makes sense that I gather my equipment if I'm to help in their studies, yes?"

 

"Oh it's not that." Finneran corrected the misunderstanding, giving a smug chuckle while she was at it, "while I would hardly trust you alone for a single second, it's a moot point." She took a moment to revel in Croix's confused look before continuing, "perhaps because it was unintentional as you claim, the launch of that excessive abomination wound up destroying much of that laboratory of yours."

 

The look of shock on the guilty party's face at this news only added to her detractor's smug satisfaction. "So, all of my equipment?"

 

"Either torn apart by the spare materials scrambling to create that missile, or otherwise overloaded by its formation."

 

Croix staggered, the techno-witch's regained composure shattered, the lost and broken young woman distraught over her failures showing through again. "I suppose that I'll... have to find somewhere else to stay the night then..." She finally mumbled, shifting to stand up straight again with a depressed sigh.

 

Though Croix's undeniable guilt prevented Holbrooke from offering anything other than a sympathetic look as Finneran tore into her, she did speak up again at this. "There are plenty of spare and unused dorm rooms in the school. I'll have the staff prepare one for the ni-"

 

"She can stay with me!"

 

The three witches turned as one at the interruption, looking at the red-headed fourth teacher who had until that moment been content to stand quietly back by the door. All three of them wore near-identical expressions of surprise at her unexpected contribution, having almost forgotten she was even there with them.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few minutes blurred together in Croix's mind. Finneran and Chariot arguing briefly, with the latter assuring the former that she'd ensure Croix didn't cause any mischief before Holbrooke finally broke in to diffuse the wary older woman. Nodding her way through a few more questions and requests for assurance, the next thing the sorceress was fully cognizant of was sitting on a bed in the astronomy tower, now the personal quarters of her one-time school friend. Gazing up at the large window dominating the ceiling, she could see the night sky flecked with glittering starlight, only the faintest green haze still hanging in the atmosphere.

 

Dropping her gaze to look around the room she noticed Chariot milling about by a counter, her familiar Alcor resting on his perch; the one-eyed bird glaring at the new guest warily. She paid it no mind, her eyes drifting to Chariot's desk, noticing first the poster depicting the Seven Words of Arcturus, until a small picture frame on the desk drew her attention. Two young girls in Luna Nova uniforms, one with burning red hair, the other cool lilac, smiling with their arms around each other. It felt like it had been taken a lifetime ago, far more than just over a decade.

 

"Tea?"

 

Losing track of time staring at the photo of their school days, Croix was stirred from her melancholy by Chariot's voice. Turning back around, she found the red-head now standing right beside her, offering out one of two steaming teacups held in her hands.

 

"Thank you..." Her thanks was mumbled as she reached out to take the offered cup, waiting for it to cool off some before taking a sip.

 

Nodding with a soft smile on her face, Chariot shifted to sit on the bed beside Croix, propping herself up with one arm while leaning back. She gazed up at the stars through her window, quietly sipping her tea. The silence lingered between the two, neither seeming to have anything to say. Yet serene soon turned to awkward as the only sounds to be heard in the large room were the sipping of tea and one bird's preening.

 

"So," Croix's voice finally broke, a bit dry from not having spoken since the headmistress' office. She cleared her throat, taking a short sip of tea before continuing, "do you have a cot for me to use? A spare mattress or something?"

 

Chariot coughed, sputtering a bit into her tea. Dropping her gaze from the stars above, she turned her head away from the woman seated beside her as she finished the rest of her cup in one long gulp. Croix quirked a brow at this behavior as she turned her focus to her, regarding her curiously as she set her empty cup down with a cough.

 

"Chariot?" She questioned the red-head after another prolonged moment of silence.

 

The former performer remained silent for a while longer, before finally grunting out a simple, "no."

 

"Pardon?" Her guest let out a surprised chuckle, leaning forward to try and get a better look at Chariot's face still turned away from her.

 

The effort proved unnecessary as she turned to look her in the face, fierce scarlet eyes and burning hair matched now by a light flare of red dusting her cheeks. "I said no, I don't have a cot or spare mattress for you."

 

Croix felt her own cheeks warming at the implication, both of her friend's expression and words. "So what, I'm supposed to sleep on the floor?" She tried to brush the possibility aside with a laugh, "why'd you even offer me a place to stay if you didn't have room for me?"

 

Her red-headed host huffed, frowning deeply at the attempt to laugh off the awkward air between them. She decided that she was having none of it, and stalled her one-time partner's forced chuckles, reaching a hand up to run her fingers through her ragged lilac hair.

 

"Chariot? What're you-!" Croix's eyes flicked to the side, watching the hand brush through her hair, lightly cupping her cheek. When her focus returned in front of her, her words were cut off by another pair of lips suddenly pressed against hers.

 

Chariot's eyes were closed as she leaned in, cupping Croix's face as she pressed their lips together. Croix's meanwhile had shot open, shock and delight running through her body at the feeling of those lips brushing against hers. Her hands went slack, the teacup dropping from her grip to clatter against the floor, spilling its remaining contents on the wooden floor. The sorceress remained frozen in place like that, even when the kiss was broken, her red-headed host smiling faintly as she looked down at the surprisingly unbroken teacup.

 

"Geez, couldn't you have set it down or something?" Chariot admonished with a soft giggle, knowing she'd given no chance to do any such thing.

 

Picking up the spilt cup, she pulled out her wand, a flick of her wrist evaporating the spill on the floor. All the while Croix kept gaping to one side, even though no one was sitting beside her anymore. Finally, she straightened out, promptly flopping back on the bed, both hands shooting up to cover her blushing face.

 

"Everything alright?" Chariot asked from her counter, placing the now-empty cups in the sink as her embarrassed guest let out an anguished groan.

 

"You kissed me."

 

"Was it that unpleasant for you?" The pout was somehow audible in her tone.

 

"No! I mean ye-no! No but that's not the point!" Croix sprang back up, stretching her arms out incredulously while trying to stammer out a response, "why did you kiss me?"

 

"Because I wanted to." The red-head seemed content with simple, blunt answers, skirting around the point she knew was trying to be made while rinsing out the cups.

 

"You know what I mean..." Another groan, and Croix flopped back onto the bed, leaving her arms outstretched this time. "After everything, all the anger, the hate, bitter regret... everything I did to you, to get back at you... why?" She felt the tears welling up at the corners of her eyes again; surprised she still had any left after so openly weeping earlier in the day.

 

Chariot returned to the bed, standing at its edge, her knees knocking against Croix's left dangling over it.

 

"Because you had a reason to feel that way."

 

"Oh don't give me that self-hating crap," she responded quickly, throwing one arm up over her teary eyes. "You don't deserve it."

 

"Croix..."

 

"I was wrong, all these years, to blame you for not pursuing the Words like I thought you should have." She spoke between sobbing, saddened laughs, "I should've talked with you about it more, offered suggestions. Tried to actually be of help. Instead I tricked you into helping with my experiment... ruined what we had..."

 

She swung her arm back down to her side, lifting her head up slightly to meet Chariot's eyes, wearing a tired, sad smile, "how could you ever forgive me? I don't even want you to forgive me." Her head dropped back down onto the bed as she let out a heavy sigh, "I'm such a mess..."

 

Her host remained quiet for a moment, smiling serenely as the lilac-haired sorceress said her piece.

 

"You're right," agreement was what she'd expected, hoped for even, but it still felt like an arrow through the heart. "You are a mess," Chariot told her, reaching down to grasp Croix's wrists, first pulling her back up to a sitting position, and then to standing with her. Their bodies were practically flush against each other as she smiled warmly, warm red eyes gazing into cool turquoise, "and so am I!"

 

"Chariot you-"

 

"That Noir Rod of yours really did a number on us, huh?"

 

Croix blinked in uncomprehending surprise, barely able to echo the "huh?" as Chariot ran a hand through her hair, brushing away some dirt clinging to the lilac strands.

 

"I think we could both do with a shower, and then a bath to relax too. Come on."

 

* * *

 

 

Not willing to listen to a word in the way of complaints, Chariot turned, leading Croix by the wrist out the door and down a floor to the astronomy tower's private washroom. The red-head seemed downright chipper pulling her friend along after her, who still seemed numb with surprise at the turn their rather serious talk had taken.

 

Looking around the washroom when her wrist was released, she noted how large it was, almost luxurious. A former public space refurbished for private use if she had to guess. There was a washer and dryer with some cubbies and baskets for keeping clothes off to the right of the door, a closet for towels beside them. A toilet and sink sat to the left, while further in was a shower stall built into the far right corner, a curtain hung up in its alcove. A large, sunken-in tub sat empty against the far wall beneath a round window.

 

Taking it all in, Croix almost failed to notice the woman in front of her beginning to strip. Once the dazed woman had taken notice though, she couldn't look away. She felt her face heating up more and more by the moment as she outright stared at the red-head undressing. She'd never really taken a moment to admire just how gorgeous she looked in that bodysuit, the way it hugged every curve of her toned, athletic form. The way her muscles flexed and shifted as she peeled the tight, form-fitting material off was a sight to behold. She almost regretted not being able to ogle the way it clung to her ass as she pulled it off her sweat-caked body, though this was mitigated by getting to watch her bend over and step out of the one-piece outfit.

 

"Come on, let's get washed u-" Chariot began, folding her suit over on her arm, holding it in front of her as she turned to face Croix, pausing when she noticed her standing there, mouth agape and face bright red. Blinking in surprise, Chariot's own features quickly brightened to match. "Qu-Quit staring!" She cried, shifting to use the dirty clothing hung over her arm to somewhat cover up, her free hand pointing at the staring witch accusatorily, "you strip too!"

 

Nodding slowly, Croix began to do as she was told, still finding herself unable to take her eyes off the red-head's nude form as she removed her elaborate outfit of straps and belts. Chariot writhed under her friend's unrelenting gaze, her embarrassed blush darkening to surpass the deep red on Croix's own blushing face. Snatching the bundle of clothes that the lilac-haired woman held out once she was done, Chariot tossed both outfits into the washer before again grabbing her wrist once more, pulling her guest with her into the shower, drawing the curtain across the threshold once they were both inside.

 

Croix was then abruptly snapped out of her lust-struck daze by a blast of icy water to the face. "Gah! Chariot! Quit it!" She gasped and sputtered, raising her hands to cover her face defensively.

 

The red-head looked decidedly not amused as she held the showerhead up in one hand, moving it to spray Croix down while the other hand fiddled with the temperature knobs. "Sorry, you looked like you needed to cool off," she commented, finally breaking out into a cheerful smile as she watched her friend writhe about, hands and arms trying to cover her body from the cold water assaulting her.

 

Croix found herself forgetting her worries, stress bleeding away as she laughed under the forced cold shower, "Cha-Chariot! Quit it, quit it! It's cold! Please stop it already!" She let out a sigh, slumping back against the wall as the water warmed, allowing her to relax. Though tempered by the cold, she still found herself admiring Chariot's body as she set the showerhead in a mount above them, letting the warm water rain down on the both of them. The two leaned against opposing walls of the shower, neither able to totally disguise the passing glances made over each other's increasingly wet forms. Even as they admired each other's nude bodies, their eyes returned to hold each other's gaze, serenely smiling at each other as steam began to fill the small shower space.

 

Eventually Chariot reached back up to grab the showerhead, her other hand reaching for Croix's head. She flinched away at first, but the red-head quickly ran her fingers through the short lilac hair, gently grasping at her shower-mate's scalp as she brought the showerhead in close, pouring warm water directly over her head.

 

"W-What're you doing?" Croix sputtered out as warm water streamed over her face, wiggling in resistance against Chariot's hands.

 

Her friend replied with a warm laugh, "washing your hair silly."

 

"I can wash my own hair you know..." Despite her complaint and a frown on her lips, she stopped struggling against the hand running through her hair, making sure every bit of dirty purple was thoroughly soaked.

 

The red-head hummed, a smile on her face as she ran her fingers through the dirty locks, "I'm sure you can, but I want to."

 

"I don't get a say in this at all, do I?"

 

"Nope!"

 

Seeming to be quite cheerfully enjoying herself, Chariot set the showerhead down in a lower mount; about waist-high, once she was satisfied that Croix's hair had been wetted enough. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo from an alcove carved into the wall, she deposited a fair glob of fresh-smelling gel into her palm, setting the bottle back in its place before going to work on her friend's head. Croix found herself with very little in the way of options except to shut her eyes with a sigh as she felt Chariot's strong, slender fingers weave through her hair, whipping the cool shampoo into a foamy lather.

 

Despite her initial reluctance, she soon found herself rather enjoying the feeling of having Chariot wash her hair. The fresh scent was calming, and the sensation of those skilled fingers massaging her scalp as she worked the foam through her hair was downright heavenly. Croix found herself having to fight the urge to moan in bliss at how unexpectedly wonderful having her hair shampooed by her host felt. A fight that she failed more than a few times before Chariot pulled her hands away, retrieving the showerhead to rinse the lather from the cleaned lilac hair.

 

"Not so bad, was it?" The red-head asked as Croix opened her eyes, wiping away a few stray drops after she'd felt the spray of water move away from her head and face.

 

The first thing she saw opening her eyes was Chariot's smile, beaming with satisfaction, knowing from the sounds she'd made just how much the impromptu massage had been enjoyed. "It was," she briefly considered a simple "fine", averting her eyes from that warm, tender smile that brought a fresh blush to her cheeks. "Nice," was the more honest answer she wound up giving, returning the smile as she leaned back against the shower wall.

 

Chariot blinked in surprise at the unexpected honesty, beaming all the brighter for it. "Great!" She gave a nod, offering out the showerhead to Croix, "do me?"

 

"Eh?" The words "do me" echoed in Croix's head, her mouth hanging half-open as her eyes went a bit vacant.

 

"My hair? Wash it for me?" Chariot clarified, tipping her head in confusion, for the moment not comprehending the leap of logic the words had made in Croix's head.

 

"R-Right, of - obviously." The sorceress stammered, taking the offered showerhead, beginning to liberally soak the long red hair running down her friend's back after she turned around.

 

The task of washing, shampooing and rinsing Chariot's hair was a less intimate one than her own far shorter hair, something Croix found a bit disappointing. But all the while the red-head's pleasant humming, accentuated by the occasional giggle as her fingers ran over her scalp, brought a smile to her face all the same. Once both had had their hair washed, Chariot reached for a bottle of body wash while Croix set the showerhead back in the waist-high mount.

 

"Want me to wash you?" The former performer asked, holding the bottle up with a playfully suggestive smile on her lips.

 

Her friend's cheeks flared, her arm quickly snapping out to snag the bottle out of her hand, "I can do that myself just fine!"

 

Chariot's smile turned a bit smugly amused, raising her hands up defensively, "fine fine, just a friendly offer." Her voice carried a playful, sing-song quality to it, though Croix found herself wondering just how "friendly" it really would've been. And if she even wanted it to be just that.

 

Handing the bottle back after depositing a handful of shower gel in her palm, Croix went about applying the soap to her dirty body with the occasional groan as she allowed herself to feel just how sore she really was after the battle with her out-of-control creation. She was honestly surprised it had taken this long for her to realize just how extensive her aches and pains were. This train of thought led right back to the red-head standing in the shower with her, knowing that she must be hurting even more after her fight with the rage-driven monstrosity.

 

Having taken a moment to focus on her own body to begin lathering up, Chariot doing the same had faded into the background of her attention. Once Croix's thoughts strayed back to her though, her eyes followed and her attention promptly refused to be diverted again. Croix found herself idly rubbing soap on her shoulders and sides, staring fixated on the red-head rubbing herself down in front of her. Chariot hummed a tune to herself; something from one of her old shows if Croix's memory served, while running her soaped-up hands along her toned, athletic body. The lilac-haired sorceress followed their trail rubbing over her round, full breasts, down her firm, slender stomach and around soft, plump thighs.

 

She was so enthralled it actually took her a moment to notice that Chariot had raised her head to meet her gaze. Looking at first surprised to find Croix again staring at her so vacantly, her expression quickly returned to the same warm smile she'd been giving for most of the evening.

 

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Croix snapped back to reality, averting her gaze while her cheeks burned brighter than ever.

 

Chariot laughed softly, cutting off any further excuses that might've followed, "I don't mind."

 

"...still, I didn't mean to." Croix responded, managing to glance back into her eyes.

 

"Wash my back?" The red-head requested, doing an abrupt about-face, one arm reaching to slip her hair over a shoulder, presenting her backside.

 

Her guest gaped once more for a moment at the sudden request. Her gaze dipped down then back up again, taking in and thoroughly appreciating the sight of the woman from behind.

 

"Sure... my pleasure." She finally managed to speak, hesitantly taking a step closer, reaching her soapy hands up to rub her friend's back.

 

The lilac-haired woman's touch was met with a pleased hum, Chariot leaning back into her hands. Feeling her press back into her touch, Croix was for a moment able to forget her apprehension, embarrassment and confusion, smiling simply as she ran her hands over the back presented to her.

 

Her hands trailed up higher, briefly grasping and massaging her shoulders, an action met with an almost excessively pleased sigh. After a few relaxing squeezes, her hands trailed back down lower, liberally applying lather over her back. She paused, hearing a less pleasant groan from her friend, "you alright?"

 

"Mmm, fine. Just a little sore." The red-head replied warmly, though Croix's hands flinched back still.

 

"...I'm sorry." She mumbled, pressing her hands in again, gradually working the lather lower.

 

"Don't be, you're doing fine." Chariot assured her, turning her head to smile back at her.

 

Croix was frowning rather seriously, meeting her gaze, "you know what I mean. For making you sore in the first place."

 

Her friend turned away letting out a soft laugh, "I'm fine Croix, really."

 

All she could do was sigh, soapy hands running lower down Chariot's back, coming to rest at her hips. Croix didn't even seem to realize what she was doing as her hands slowly followed the curve of the red-head's hips, coming to rest on her inner thighs, pulling her back against her. Chariot's hair glimmered with a light, fiery aura, one that matched the embarrassed flush on her cheeks. Yet she gave no hint of resistance, her breathing growing heavy as Croix leaned into her, resting her chin on her shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry..." She whispered again, the feeling of the lilac-haired woman's warm breath tickling across her neck sending a delighted shudder through Chariot's entire body. "I hate that I hurt you... hate that I _wanted_ to hurt you..."

 

The red-head found her stance widening slightly, legs spreading almost instinctually as her friend's hands petted at her thighs, eyes clouded over as her breathing came out in faint, panting gasps. She felt Croix's head tip down slightly, could almost feel her lips pressing to her neck.

 

And then all at once, the wonderful sensations of her touch were gone. Chariot let out a gasp for air, a deep breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding, arms flying up to brace herself against the wall as Croix at once retreated.

 

The lilac-haired witch couldn't meet her friend's gaze as she glared back at her, disappointment evident while she just looked down and coughed into her hand, "I think I got all of your back."

 

Chariot frowned deeply, letting out a sigh as she turned back around to face Croix, slouching back against the wall. "Thank you, Croix," she replied, a slightly bitter tone to her voice, "now turn around."

 

Croix blinked, half raising her head to look at Chariot out the corner of her eye, "sorry?"

 

"Turn around. You did my back, it's only right that I should do yours too."

 

She dropped her gaze again, shaking her head lightly, "you don't have to. I've got it," she replied, even though it was plainly obvious she'd barely lathered up her front yet.

 

"Croix." The witch in question found herself abruptly stiffening up, struck by the almost uncharacteristically stern tone. Did she even talk to her students like this? Her head slowly twitched up to again meet her friend's eyes, though she found them currently screwed shut in an overly friendly smile for the forceful tone she was using, "turn. Around."

 

Nodding her head dumbly, the sorceress did as she was told, swallowing heavily as she felt the still-employed teacher step closer, putting her hands on her back as she had done moments ago. Tensing up at first touch, Croix slowly began to relax as Chariot's hands ran over her back, coating it in a layer of soapy lather. No sooner had she begun to relax though that her entire form tensed up once more when the red-head pushed forward, muscled arms wrapping around her middle, hugging her close as she pressed her soft breasts firmly into her back.

 

"Chariot!" Croix gasped out, a thick blush tinting her cheeks as she looked wide-eyed over her shoulder.

 

"If you're so set on not making a move, then I will." The red-head told her, staring into her eyes, a resolute fire in her red irises.

 

Struggling briefly against the hold she was in, it was perhaps too soon that Croix gave in, arms reaching up to brace herself against the wall as Chariot assaulted her soaked, soapy body. She bit her lip to stifle the first bout of moans as the red-head's breasts rubbed up and down against her back, one of the hands that had wrapped around her middle trailing up to cup and squeeze one of the lilac-haired woman's own soft breasts. The other trailed down to pet her thigh, mimicking Croix's actions earlier, but was not content to do simply that for long, soon shifting higher; slender fingers cupping her bare, damp crotch.

 

Her knees bent inwards, thighs squeezing together in an attempt to restrict the invasive hand. The soft flesh hugging her hand only seemed to embolden Chariot however, Croix's mouth opening in a silent gasp as she felt a finger slip inside of her in the same instant that the red-head's other hand firmly squeezed her breast, fingers gently pinching and tugging on her nipple as the finger invaded her. Her fingers flexed and twitched, scratching at the wet wall as she panted and moaned in time with the finger slowly moving in and out of her entrance, dipping in to two knuckles, pulling out to one, the entire digit pressing up inside of her.

 

"Not so bad, is it?" Chariot whispered in her ear, nibbling at the lobe as she pressed her chest into Croix's back.

 

"Se-seriously, stop it already Chario~" Croix's voice stretched into a moan, her body shuddering when Chariot interrupted her by bending her thumb inwards to brush against the other woman's clit teasingly.

 

The lilac-haired sorceress' legs quivered, slowly shuffling apart, giving the hand wiggling between them more room. The finger plunging in and out of her grew more aggressive, the digits to either side of it rubbing and spreading her lower lips while Chariot's thumb kept rubbing on her stiff clit. The hand squeezing, kneading, fondling her breast too was almost too much to take, the ex-performer's deft touch easily drawing more and louder moans from the resistant witch she had pinned to the shower wall.

 

What was truly overwhelming her though, was her voice. Over and over, she whispered her name right in her ear. Cooing "Croix" repeatedly in that unyieldingly affectionate tone, accentuating each time with a plunge of her finger.

 

It didn't take long for her moans to reach a crescendo as her name was so lovingly chanted right in her ear. Her body quaked, Chariot holding her tight as she climaxed from her ministrations, panting and shaking as she slumped forward against the wall. Slowly the red-head pulled her hands away, retreating to lean against the opposite wall, leaving her friend to catch her breath. As her breath steadied, shaking pants turning into measured, regular breaths, Croix raised her head, turning her fiercely blushing face to shoot her assailant an embarrassed glare.

 

Chariot met the look, staring back nonplused, a hand raised to her mouth, lightly sucking on the finger that had moments ago been buried inside the other woman. "I think I got all of your back," she echoed the earlier excuse she'd been given humorlessly.

 

Flushing with further embarrassment at having her words thrown back at her, Croix pushed off the wall with a growl, slamming her hands into the opposing wall on either side of Chariot, who didn't so much as flinch. "Would you knock it off already?!" She snapped, glaring right into those unwavering red orbs, "quit making like nothing's happened! Like we're a pair of horny teenagers fooling around in the shower!"

 

Chariot was quiet for a moment, but still her eyes never wavered, burning bright, simply waiting for Croix to calm down before she spoke. "Are you in such a hurry to leave me behind again?" Her words made her friend flinch back slightly, the anger on her face fading a measure, "like before, going off on your own, not letting me know what you thought, what you felt..." Her voice trailed off, raising a hand to touch the center of her friend's chest, "Phasansheer Shearylla."

 

"Connect with others, and your dream will grow..." Croix mumbled, remembering the words that their -no, Chariot's- student had conjured and the meaning they held, a smile dawning on Chariot's lips at the utterance. The lilac-haired witch let out a deep sigh, reflecting again on the words, before quickly catching herself, looking back to the red-head quizzically, "y'know there's a difference between not spending a decade not speaking to one another and... that." She pointed out.

 

This at last did make Chariot flinch, blushing profusely as she averted her eyes, gazing upwards at nothing. She stumbled on her words, struggling compared to her prior, passionate eloquence, "well I suppose- that is to say- you're _technically_ right, b-but I mean I-"

 

Blinking at the tongue-tied woman, the head of lilac hair dropped forward abruptly, shoulders shaking as she let out a laugh. This seemed to quiet the flustered woman pinned between her arms, who looked on as she was laughed at, cheeks still burning red as she pouted.

 

"...I don't want to just not ignore each other Croix..." She mumbled, hands anxiously rubbing against one another in front of her stomach, "I want to be closer. I want to really reconnect with you. I-I want..."

 

"I get it." Croix cut her off, lifting her head to look up into her eyes, smiling back at her tenderly, a laugh still on her lips, "I think you made your intentions pretty clear."

 

Chariot sighed before returning the smile a bit wearily, "I'd like it if you admitted you want it to."

 

"Is that all you want?" The sorceress seemed to have at last shaken off at least some of the doubts plaguing her, her voice now carrying a previously lost teasing tone to it.

 

"I want you to touch me again." The red-head's smile twitched a bit with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

 

Lowering her hands from the wall, Croix took Chariot's hands in her own, intertwining their fingers as she stepped closer. Their hands held together down at their sides, the lilac-haired witch leaned into the red-head pressed against the wall, pressing their bodies flush against one another. "Like this?" She asked, her face scant inches from Chariot's.

 

"It's a start." She replied with a soft giggle before shutting her eyes, puckering her lips just a bit.

 

Her criminal guest took the invitation, closing the small distance between their lips. Both women could feel the other's body faintly shivering as they kissed, neither willing to settle for a simple chaste peck this time. Their tongues snaked out, rubbing against the other's, licking at their partner's lips, invading each other's mouths. They moaned together, reveling in the deep, passionate kiss, grasping and squeezing their held hands, bodies shifting and rubbing against one another. Croix pressed one leg forward, Chariot's spreading to let it grind against her warm crotch.

 

Lost in each other, Chariot barely noticed when Croix released one of her hands, the now-free palm shooting up to grasp at the head of lilac hair, fingers running through it, holding tight as she sought to prolong their make-out session. When finally they had to break apart to breath properly, both were left panting deeply, sucking in breaths of moist, steamy air. Their haggard breaths were accentuated by shared moans, heaving chests rubbing against each other pleasurably. All the while the two gazed into each other's eyes, neither wanting to look away from the beloved red or turquoise pools.

 

The pleasant reveire of their mutual arousal was broken when Chariot's eyes went wide, letting out a loud gasp as her entire body quaked with pleasure. Croix smirked at the sight, licking her lips as she held the cause; the powerful stream of the showerhead up between the red-head's legs. Licking her lips, the lilac-haired woman leaned in, peppering kisses along her lover's chin and neck. The red-head shut her eyes, tipping her head back against the wall, moaning deep and loud as she felt the tender affection of those lips on her neck contrasting against the relentless torrent of water surging against her crotch.

 

It wasn't long before she was calling out the lilac-haired witch's name again; this time in heated, passionate cries rather than sensual goading. And Croix reveled in it, hearing her name interspaced with shuddering moans; almost enough to make her cum all over again. When she felt Chariot's body shuddering climactically, she moved the showerhead away from between her legs, giving her neck a little love-bite as she came down from her orgasm.

 

"Tha-Hah... hah... that's playing dirty," the red-head spoke as she caught her breath, chest heaving again as she sucked in air.

 

Croix merely grinned, replacing the showerhead in its wall-mount as she raised her head to peck the other woman's lips softly. "Call it payback for basically raping me."

 

"Don't even," Chariot huffed, cheeks puffing out a bit as she pouted. "Not after you left me hanging, being all indecisive."

 

"Fine, fine," Croix chuckled, giving the red-head's lips another tender peck. "Call it making up for leaving you hanging then?"

 

"That's better."

 

The two shared a laugh, both finding themselves truly relaxing in the steamy shower, finding a comfort in the other's presence that had eluded them for too long.

 

"We should probably finish washing up." Chariot said, putting an end to their fit of laughter as she went to grab the shower gel again. "Want me to wash you?" She repeated her earlier offer.

 

Croix smiled warmly, no hint of embarrassment or hesitation on her face as she nodded her head, "only if you let me wash you too."

 

Smiling as she nodded in acceptance of the terms, Chariot handed the bottle off to the sorceress, and the two resumed washing their bodies. Their soapy hands roamed over every inch of the other woman's mature form; content for now to not get too frisky, simply appreciating every curve and detail their fingers trailed over. Setting the showerhead back over their heads once they were done lathering one another, the two wrapped their arms around the other, embracing and sharing a tender kiss as the falling water rinsed their lathered forms off.

 

Finally shutting off the shower, Croix let out a gasp as they stepped out of the contained space; crossing her arms and shivering at the contrast between the steamy little corner and the larger, cooler space of the rest of the washroom.

 

"Hop in the bath if you're cold," Chariot told her, taking note of the woman's shaking.

 

Turning towards the window, Croix saw the previously empty tub now filled; looking extremely welcoming giving off a faint waft of steam. Not wasting another moment, she quickly dropped herself into the warm water with a relieved sigh. Laying back against the sloped shape of the tub, she felt every inch of her freshly cleaned body relaxing, closing her eyes to tip her head back against the rim, a smile on her face. Wondering why Chariot wasn't joining her, she opened an eye, rolling her head to one side to see the red-head in front of a mirror; just finishing putting her hair up in a quick bun to keep it out of the water.

 

Not bothering to watch her come to the bath, the sorceress turned her head back, shutting her eye as she relaxed in the water. She barely took note of the sound of wet footsteps making their way over to the tub, not raising her head until she felt the weight of another body pressing against her. Opening her eyes she saw the bun that Chariot had pulled her hair up into, blushing slightly as she found that rather than sit opposite her in the tub, her friend had deigned to seat herself right between her legs, leaning back against her chest.

 

"This is nice," she cooed, stretching her arms out in front of her with a wide smile on her face. "I missed this."

 

"I don't think we've ever had a night together quite like this before..." Croix murmured in response.

 

"Just being able to spend time together though." Chariot said with a warm giggle, shutting her eyes as she lay back against the soft body of the other woman behind her.

 

Croix simply gave a little nod and an affirmative hum in response, finding her arms snaking around the red-head's middle as she lay against her. Tipping her head back again, she gazed up out the window, admiring the dark, starry sky and the full, star-scarred moon glowing high above. She found her mind drifting back to bitter, long buried memories. She remembered the night Chariot had marked the moon, pushed into a corner by her machinations. She remembered the heartbroken despair when she learned the truth about her most magnificent show that her friend had helped her put on.

 

Dream Fuel Spirit: her proof of concept for turning human emotion into magical energy. All it had cost her was her best friend for the last decade. Noir Fuel Spirit: the refined successor. All that had gotten her was a criminal record and the knowledge she'd almost started a war based on pure hate; and that was just the most immediate horrifying outcome that had narrowly been averted. Why had she been so set on these things again? She'd lost confidence in Chariot's ability to revive magic with the words, yes. But why had she been so set on doing it herself in the first place?

 

She struggled to remember, digging further back into her memories. To the day when she and Chariot had made their pledges to Professor Woodward. How Chariot had then been granted Claimh Solais.

 

_"I swear upon the Nine Olde Witches! One day, I will release the seal on the ultimate magic! I'll become the world's greatest witch!"_

It was Chariot's earnest words about wanting to bring joy to people by comparison that had earned her the right to wield the artifact. Why had she said what she had? Swear upon the Nine? World's greatest witch? Had she simply told them what she thought they wanted to hear?

 

She thought being the greatest witch would give her the right to restore magic; to truly leave her mark on the world. But what had driven her to such extremes to try and accomplish this task? She strained to recall, but as she did more memories floated to the surface of her mind. A young girl with fiery red hair practicing magic out in a field until she was exhausted, beaming all the while. Pouring over texts in search of new spells to excite people and bring smiles to their faces. The same girl sitting alone on a bench, despondent over her failures. She reached out a hand, running her fingers through the short, flaming red mop, ruffling it and petting her head affectionately.

 

_"A believing heart is your magic."_

  
Her own words echoed in her mind, a melancholic smile dawning on her face, "right... of course, how could I forget..." She remembered embracing the girl as she cried, despondent at having won the magical rod over her friend. It was the root of her bitterness, the hate she wanted nothing more than to be done with. But though it had festered, at the time she just wanted her friend to stop crying; she just wanted to see _her_ smile again.

 

Chariot blinked, tipping her head back at the mumbled words, looking at the lilac-haired beauty out her periphery vision. "Did you say something, Croix?"

 

"No... nothing," she shook her head, tightening her hold around the red-head's waist. "I think I just figured something out though. I know what I'll do once they take me away tomorrow."

 

"Oh..." Chariot's voice sounded so small, distant; forced to remember that after this night together, they'd be separated again. The happiness at being reconciled temporary, fleeting. She curled up in the water, trying to feel as close to her friend as she was able, for what little time they had left. She remembered the years gone by as well, settling on a single evening; easy to forget among so many others good and bad. She'd managed to talk her school friend into sharing a bath with her; a simple, earnest and innocent plea to bond in the warm water. She recalled how cozy it had felt; curling up in her best friend's lap much as she did now, chatting away the evening about nothing particular nor important. How at peace she'd felt then and now; how she yearned for that feeling to remain.

 

"And then... I'll be sure to come back."

 

Chariot's eyes widened at the words, her tensing body relaxing, taking comfort in being embraced in the warm water again. It was a simple promise. An easy one to break. But there was a sincerity in Croix's voice she hadn't heard in years, and it set her mind at ease bringing a smile to her face. She tipped her head back, nuzzling under her lover's chin, gazing up through the window at the moon with her. 

 

"Thank you, Croix."

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully if you got to this point you enjoyed what you read. Hopefully I'll be able to push myself to write more. Well, encouragement might help, would really appreciate any and all comments people might have. This was the most solid idea I had, but I've got plenty more ideas vaguely floating around in my head. Most of them revolving more around Diakko than anything. Maybe that it was just the one C&C idea was why it was so much more solid in my head.
> 
> Also should I have split this up into segmented parts?


End file.
